


Sea, Sun

by gurajiorasu



Series: The Four Times Ohno Satoshi's Heart Broke [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could only walk away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea, Sun

"Lost someone to the sea?" Ohno heard a stranger voice as he placed a red rose gently to the water.  
He looked up, a tall man stood beside him and smiled wide. He recognized the man, he often saw him when he came there.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not stalking you or anything," the stranger chuckled, "I live nearby, I often see people do that kind of thing."  
He sat down and handed a can of beer to Ohno, "And beer is _always_ necessary."

Ohno just stared at the beer. His legs were stopped from moving slowly under water.

"I don't drug it. I swear," the stranger laughed.

Ohno contemplated for a few seconds, but he was indeed in need of alcohol so he took it anyway, "Thanks."

"Aiba Masaki."

"Hm?" Ohno didn't understand what that supposed to mean.

"My name is," the man grinned, "So, who was it that the sea took from you? Family? Lover? _Boy_ friend?" Aiba lingered on the last word intentionally, "You're so dedicated to come here every week."

Ohno opened the beer and drank it, "Boyfriend. But just so you know, I'm not interested in relationship or anything. So if you're here to flirt on me, don't waste your time."

"Why?" Aiba didn't let his smile faded.

Ohno looked at Aiba disbelievingly, that's the first time he had those sentences replied.

"Spit it out. You can tell me anything. It might lighten the burden you have, you know."

"The sea ended everything once. I start anew, then society ended it too. I don't like an _end_ , I hate it. That's why I don't want another start," Ohno said all that before realizing it. His heart was twisted, wrung.

"Then don't start anything. Screw me then walk away. Nothing started, nothing ended," Aiba said it with a steady smile, like it's something that's so normal to be said. Then he stood up and offered his hand to Ohno, "My flat is just five minutes away."

*******

Ohno left the bed slowly, he didn't want to wake Aiba who was sleeping peacefully. He took his clothes, wearing it while keeping any sound down.

Ohno smiled bitterly. He knew that 'nothing started, nothing ended' was a bullshit thing, because he felt his heart sliced awfully that moment. No relationship was started, true, but his heart was already started something.

Aiba gave him a weird calmness. Aiba gave him warmth in that chilly autumn. Aiba was a sun that he found by the sea.

And he had to leave that sun now.

Ohno gazed at the sleeping man and caressed the cheek softly.  
"Thank you. Good bye."

He advanced to the door and walked through it.

He could only walk away.

 

**-Extra-**

 

Ohno fished his pocket for his cellphone once he was out from the flat. His finger brushed against a paper he knew didn't exist before.

He unfolded the paper and read it.

_'I won't leave you if you stay. I won't let anything end everything if you choose to start something. Not the sea, not the society (screw society), not even me. The option to start is yours and so is the option to end. I promise you that._

_Aiba Masaki.'_

Ohno froze, but the warmth that came from his heart melted him down.  
He turned around and slipped back to the bed, kissing Aiba's shoulder gently.


End file.
